Don't Be Scared Of What You Don't Already Know
by Fight-sister-fight
Summary: AU where Delphine and Cosima are neighbors. Delphine confesses she's never had an orgasm, Cosima fixes that. Basically smut without much of a plot. Chapter 2 added.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N It's another AU so both of them are going to be OOC probably. There's not much of a plot._

 _Needless to say, if you ever order vibrator and it comes in just bubble wrap without a box or anything, send it back._

 _Anorgasmia (the inability to achieve orgasm despite proper stimulation) is a serious medical disorder for which you should seek treatment. However in this story we'll just assume that Delphine didn't receive proper stimulation, until_ _she meets Cosima, our "bonne Samaritaine"._

 _Title from Chateau by Angus and Julia Stone._

* * *

Cosima pulled her pillow over her head and groaned at the sounds that echoed from her neighbors' bedroom. They were doing it again. They couldn't help that their bedroom was adjacent to Cosima's, and that the walls were thin, but God were they loud during sex. Annoyingly so. They'd do it once a week, like clockwork, she supposed she was lucky that it wasn't more often. But still, did that one time have to be Wednesday night at 11 PM?

What was even worse than the noise, was that she was 100% certain that the woman was faking it. Her moans were exaggerated and she'd just let out these high shrieks without ever seeming to reach a climax. Cosima didn't know who she'd pitied more, the woman, who was apparently too soft-hearted to tell her boyfriend how to touch her, or the boyfriend, who seemingly had no clue where to put his fingers, hands or mouth.  
Cosima shook her head, the guy was definitely worse, how he didn't notice that those moans were fake was beyond her. The girl was not a good actress. Maybe he was just an asshole who didn't care about his partner's pleasure.

She'd only seen the couple once. The guy was old and he'd creeped Cosima out when he'd introduced his much younger girlfriend to her. He'd kept a possessive arm around the beautiful blonde's shoulder when he'd made a joke about how women declined after their twenties while men ripened with age, like a good wine.

It had pissed Cosima off immensely. She had no time for sexists, especially not for creepy ones, so she'd mumbled something rude about wine not needing Viagra to get it up and hurried inside her apartment. The guy, his name was Aldous or Alfred or something, had a furious look on his face, while his blond girlfriend just blushed a bright shade of red.

The girlfriend let out a piteous moan again and Cosima had enough. She stood up from the bed and banged her fist loudly against the wall.

"Tone it down a little! People are trying to sleep!"

The moaning stopped almost immediately, though it was followed by a high squeak and rapid talking in French.

Cosima groaned, at least the sex had stopped, she told herself.

* * *

The next Wednesday she was home late, but still in time to hear someone say sharply: _"Je ne veux pas. J'ai mal à la tête."_

Cosima moved closer to the wall, unable to help herself. She was kind of curious what would happen.

A chuckle and then: "Come on Delphine, don't be like that."

 _"Ne me touche pas!"_

A low voice answered but Cosima couldn't hear what was said.

 _"Ne fait pas cela!"_

There was loud yelling then, but all of it was in French and they were speaking too quickly for Cosima to understand it.

Finally the woman yelled: _"Va te faire foutre, connard!"_

A door was slammed shut and the shouting ended. She could hear crying though. It must be the woman, Delphine, who was apparently bawling her eyes out.

Cosima wanted to comfort her.

"Screw that guy," she'd say if she'd known her a little better. But she'd only met the woman once, so instead she laid her head down on her pillow and listened to her neighbor crying until she fell asleep.

* * *

For several weeks afterwards it was silent in the apartment. Cosima slept like a baby, though she couldn't help but be curious to what her neighbor was up to. She hoped the blonde had really gotten rid of her creepy boyfriend. She tried to get a glimpse of Delphine every now and then, but their conversations didn't go much further than "good morning", "how are you doing?" and "have a nice day".

At least, until the package arrived.

Cosima didn't think much of it when the mailman handed it to her as she happened to walk into the apartment building.

"She lives right next door, I'll take it up with me."

She'd knocked on Delphine's door, but the blonde wasn't at home. So instead Cosima slipped a note under her door and kept the package on her kitchen table. It was slightly crumpled. She was curious what her neighbor had bought, but forced herself not to peek, Delphine would surely notice.

The blonde was fidgety when she came to pick it up.

Her dark eyes were anxious and she kept trying to push an extremely unruly curl behind her ear without prevail.

"How are you doing?" Cosima asked and she was caught of guard when the blonde rudely ignored her question.

"Can I get my package, Cosima?"

Cosima nodded and handed it to the blonde. "There you go."

Delphine was so nervous however that the package slipped from her hands and fell on the floor. A strange noise appeared to come from it and Cosima suddenly understood Delphine's strange behavior.

"Oh no," the blonde moaned. Her cheeks were bright red as she grabbed the package from the floor, teared it open and tried to make the noise stop. The buzzing didn't stop though and Delphine's cheeks were getting redder.

Cosima giggled as she took the package from her neighbor, pulled the vibrator from the bubble wrap and shut it off. She handed the purple device back to the blonde.

"There you go. Dope color by the way."

Delphine just groaned and hid her face in her hands. " _Oh mon dieu._ I'm so sorry, Cosima."

"Hey, it's okay," Cosima paused for a second, a cheeky grin appearing on her face. "So I guess you and Alfred are over?"

"Aldous," the blonde corrected, removing her hands from covering up her face. She gestured to the vibrator that lay between the two of them on the table. "And yes, we are. I just... I just wanted to try something different."

Cosima held up her hands. "Hey, I'm not judging. There's nothing wrong with that, obvs." She flashed Delphine another grin as she added: "As long as you're not going to be too loud."

Delphine groaned again. "I'm sorry about that too. I hadn't realized that you could hear us."

"It's alright, I just hope that you're actually enjoying yourself next time," Cosima teased. "Your ex didn't really seem to be able to get you there."

The blonde didn't reply to that, her hands were still shaking with embarrassment as she shoved the sex toy back in the remains of the package.

"You might want to return that," Cosima offered. "Usually they're sealed or something, and it's not supposed to turn on like that. Plus it should definitely have come in a box. Maybe the web shop is really lousy, or someone else tried it and sent it back."

Delphine gasped and dropped the toy again. _"Oh mon dieu, ce n'est pas hygiénique."_

"I didn't mean they tried it out with their vagina, just that..." Cosima started, but she was overcome with giggles before she could finish her sentence. The expression on Delphine's face was just too adorable.

Delphine didn't laugh though. There were tears shining in the blonde's eyes as she grabbed the toy again and mumbled: "I suppose I've made a big enough fool of myself. I'll go."

Cosima grabbed her hand, not wanting the beautiful blonde to go now she finally had a chance to talk to her. "Hey, I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at you. It's just... the situation is kinda funny, right?"

"For you it is," Delphine sighed, but there was a small smile playing around her mouth. "This embarrassment probably cost me five years of my life."

"Sit down," Cosima smiled. "I'll pour you a drink to calm your nerves."

* * *

Two glasses of wine later, Delphine appeared to have relaxed a little. She was funny and remarkably intelligent, Cosima discovered, when she wasn't stammering in embarrassment. She had a PhD in immunology and they had immediately connected, sharing many of the same interests.

However things only got really interesting when they discussed Delphine's breakup with Aldous.

"I've never had an orgasm," Delphine confessed out of the blue, her cheeks red from both embarrassment and the alcohol. "That's why I bought it." She gestured to the vibrator that was still on the table.

Cosima's mouth hung open in shock. "Never? Like, not even when you masturbate?"

Blond curls danced around as Delphine shook her head.

"Wow, that's like..." Cosima's hands gestured awkwardly as she tried to find the right word. Sad? Weird? Unbelievable? "That's a shame." She settled on eventually.

"It's not a big deal."

"Um yeah, it is. You've not been having sex with the right people, obvs."

"Maybe it's just not possible for me. I've been with other men than Aldous and it just never happened." She paused. "Okay. Two other men. But they were okay with it. I could still satisfy them."

"You told them that you never had an orgasm and _they were okay with it?_ " Cosima asked, using finger quotes.

The blonde nodded. "One was a one night stand. But Michel and I were together since high school. He was my first, he was used to it. With Aldous it was different. It seemed to be important to him, so I-I faked it."

Cosima shook her head in disapprovement. "I've been with many men and women and I would not be okay with it. At least not until we'd have tried like everything."

She could see Delphine's eyes getting big and her neighbor licked her lips. "Like what?"

"Maybe you need it soft, like a tongue gently licking you between your legs. Maybe you can't handle direct clitoral stimulation and I'd need to rub your clit very softly through its hood. Or maybe you need it hard and fast. You could hump my thigh until you orgasm or I could bend you over the table and fuck you with my fingers until your come is dripping down your thighs. Maybe you need more fingers, or my entire hand. Or a strap-on perhaps. Or maybe you can only come through g-spot stimulation. I could make you squirt all over my fingers."

Delphine's breathing came in pants, her eyes were black with arousal and Cosima smirked.

She was trying to rile Delphine up. She hadn't really expected the blonde's reaction, she'd thought she would just blush and make a joke of it. Though this was much better, obviously. She wanted Delphine to want her. Desperately.

Her plan sort of backfired though when she saw the blonde bite her lip and rub her thighs together. Suddenly there was nothing that she wanted more than to see Delphine's pussy. To smell the scent of her arousal. To taste her down there. She wanted Delphine in her lap, rubbing herself to an orgasm on her thigh, screaming her name.

Intense pleasure, cursing in French, long thin fingers squeezing her shoulders afterwards.

"You seem very confident."

"I've been told I'm very good." There was an arrogant smirk on her face and Delphine rolled her eyes.

"How come I've never heard screams coming from your bedroom?"

"God, you're so vanilla. As if the bedroom is the only place to have sex. Spoiler alert: it isn't."

She felt guilty when she saw the embarrassed look on Delphine's face. The blonde sort of had a point. Cosima preferred to stay at other people's places when she hooked up with someone. It was just easier that way. She could leave whenever she wanted. Preferably before her sex partner woke up.

"Have you ever been with a woman?" She asked Delphine, moving closer to the blonde.

She shook her head. " _Non_. I've never really thought about bisexuality." She bit her lip again and Cosima's body was tingling.

"Would you want to try?"

 _"Avec toi?"_ She combed a hand through her curls, her eyes uncertain. "With you?"

"I could show you pleasure. Pleasure you've never felt before."

She moved her hand to touch the blonde's face. Delphine gasped as her fingers stroke her cheekbone. She grabbed Cosima's hand and pressed it against her face and neck, moaning as their skin kept touching.

It was all so sensual. How this woman had never had an orgasm was beyond Cosima, but she didn't let that thought frighten her. She was going to make Delphine come. With her mouth, her fingers, the toy... it didn't matter.

She pulled her hand back. "That's not an answer, Delphine. Yes or no?"

Delphine's response was neither, which annoyed Cosima moderately. It made her frown, she'd never been very authoritative. But nevertheless the answer came from the blonde's lips without hesitation: " _Oui_. Show me, Cosima."

She let her fingers stroke Delphine's lips, but before she could move closer to kiss the blonde, the other woman had opened her mouth and taken Cosima's fingers inside. She gently sucked on the digits, a devilish look in her eyes.

"Fricking hell, Delphine," Cosima groaned. "I thought you said-"

The blonde released her fingers with a pop. "I said I never had an orgasm, Cosima. Not that I am a virgin."

"You're a _femme fatale_." Cosima backed Delphine against the wall and kissed her hungrily. Delphine's mouth opened and Cosima's tongue darted inside.

 _"Oh mon dieu,"_ the blonde groaned. _"Tu vas me tuer."_

"Yes," Cosima mumbled. " _La petite mort,_ right?"

Delphine didn't answer, instead pressing her lips back to Cosima's, their tongues battling for dominance.

Cosima pulled Delphine's shirt out of her pants and pulled it over her head between kisses. She made quick work of her tank top and bra and pressed kisses down the side of Delphine's neck until she reached a rosy pink nipple. She sucked it into her mouth and Delphine gasped. Her other hand massaged Delphine's other breast, trying to give it the same attention as its counterpart. Delphine let out a moan. Cosima undid the button of the blonde's slacks, but when she wanted to pull down the zipper, Delphine's hand shot out to stop her.

"I can't keep standing, Cosima... Can we go to bed? If you don't think it's too boring..."

"Alright," Cosima agreed, wanting to slap herself for having said that. "I suppose your first orgasm should be in a bed, right? Come on."

She pulled Delphine along with her to her bedroom and pushed her down on the bed. She pulled off her own dress and tights, before she knelt down in front of the taller woman and unzipped her boots. Delphine's thighs twitched again as Cosima massaged her calves and took off her socks.

"Lift your butt for a second," Cosima giggled and when Delphine complied she pulled the blonde's pants off.

"You're already soaking your panties, aren't you?" Cosima asked with a wicked grin on her face. Delphine frowned and used her fingers to close Cosima's mouth.

 _"Ta gueule."_

"Ssh," Cosima whispered pressing a kiss to Delphine's now naked knee. "Don't worry, I'll get you there."

"I have never felt like this," the blonde muttered. She cupped Cosima's face. "Tell me that you have never felt this exact way you're feeling right now. _Dis-moi._ " She demanded.

Cosima looked up into her dark eyes. She could see arousal, insecurity and trepidation. Delphine was so beautiful. She couldn't remember wanting anyone so badly.

"I have never felt this exact way before," Cosima stated, unsure why Delphine wanted to hear that. She ran her hands over Delphine's thighs and spread her legs. The wet spot on Delphine's underwear confirmed her suspicions: the blonde was soaked.

She pulled Delphine closer to the edge of the bed and pressed her nose against her panties. The blonde gasped as she felt the pressure on her swollen sex.

" _Mon dieu_ , Cosima!"

"You smell so good," Cosima moaned and the blonde whimpered. "I bet you taste amazing."

She pushed Delphine's upper body back on the bed and knelt in front of her. She let her fingers slide underneath the elastic of her panties.

"Lift your butt again."

"Cosima! I didn't shave!" Delphine tried to explain as she clamped her legs together, but Cosima had already slid her underwear off.

She giggled. "Don't worry, silly girl. I don't care about that." She caressed the taller woman's legs and spread them again. She was met with an obviously very excited and swollen pussy. Delphine's labia were shining with wetness and Cosima could smell her desperation.

"You're so beautiful," she mumbled appreciatively and she took a first long lick from her perineum to her clit, gathering up the wetness at Delphine's opening. Delphine moaned in shock when her hips bucked, but then she closed her legs again, crawling back up the bed and placing a protective hand over her own sex.

Cosima blinked. "What's wrong?"

"Cosima, do you actually like that?"

"What? Eating you out?"

The blonde nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, it's been a while, but yeah I like it. Obvs." She guided Delphine's hand inside her own panties, making her feel her wetness, forgetting the blonde's lack of experience with women. Delphine gasped in shock and tried to discreetly wipe her hand on the comforter.

"Has no one ever done that for you before? Your previous boyfriends?"

The blonde bit her lip. "Michel tried once, he didn't like it. He said the taste was making him sick. I never let Aldous try it."

"Then he's a moron. You taste amazing baby, come here." She pulled Delphine in for a kiss, letting her taste herself on Cosima's tongue. "Will you let me try? I'll make it good, I promise."

Delphine still looked unsure and Cosima sat back on her heels in front of the bed, her hands softly stroking the other woman's calves.

"We don't have to, if you don't want to," Cosima tried to reassure her. "There's loads of other stuff we can do."

"Let's try," the blonde mumbled, moving to lie back down.

"Okay, just let me know if you wanna stop or anything." She palmed the blonde's ass and pulled her forward a little. She pressed sloppy, teasing kisses from Delphine's right knee to her pussy and flattened her tongue to take another long lick. She let two of her fingers enter Delphine to the first digit and smeared the wetness around her pussy.

Delphine's clitoris was bright pink and hard and the little organ peeked out from under its hood. Cosima pressed a kiss to it and let her tongue play with the excited little bud, but Delphine's hips shot off the bed and she let out an uncomfortable sound.

"Don't," she moaned. "I don't like that. _C'est trôp…_ "

Cosima softly stroke her thigh and blew a soft stream of air on the blonde's clit, which made her shudder. "You're very sensitive huh? I'm sorry. I'll be more gentle."

Maybe that was the problem, she thought to herself, maybe Delphine was too sensitive. And her previous lovers had obviously not had the patience to work past that. But Cosima wouldn't let that deter her. She'd bring the blonde to an orgasm no matter what, she vowed. Even if she had to guide Delphine along like a scared colt.

Instead of touching Delphine's clit directly, Cosima started to lash at the little bud through its hood, attacking it from its sides. That seemed to do the trick because the blonde was getting wetter and wetter, fluid dripping down the crack of her ass to soak into the sheets.

She let two of her fingers enter Delphine and moaned at the feeling of being enveloped by the silky wetness of Delphine's pussy.

She started a gentle rhythm, meeting the thrusts of Delphine's hips, while still attending to the blonde's clitoris with her tongue. However instead of slowly spiraling out of control, she felt the blonde tensing up, resisting her building climax.

"Come on," she whispered. "You can let go."

The blonde shook her head however and her body stiffened even more.

What, you're not gonna come for me like a good girl?" Cosima asked, her tone teasing.

 _"Non."_ It came out like a strangled sob and Cosima moved up on the bed, letting her thumb attend Delphine's clit. She slowed down the rhythm, but kept fucking the other woman gently.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

 _"J'ai peur."_ The blonde stuck out her bottom lip like a petulant child and it was trembling. It amazed Cosima, how could she be so afraid? How had no previous lover ever gotten her over this edge?

"It's okay," Cosima mumbled, kissing her face and petting her curls with her free hand. "I'm right here. I've got you. I won't let anything happen. You're safe with me. I promise you. Let go for me, sweetie."

The affectionate term slipped out before she realized it, but it didn't matter. Because right at that moment Delphine's muscles convulsed around her hand, her hips bucked and her eyes were fluttering in an effort to remain open during her first orgasm ever. She kept rubbing Delphine's clit very gently and the blonde moaned and whimpered loudly. Cosima was glad that her bedroom was adjacent to Delphine's so nobody else in the building would be able to hear them.

"Oh Cosima," Delphine moaned. _"Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Oh mon dieu."_

Delphine clung to her shoulders and was sobbing openly. Her eyes were huge, looking at Cosima in awe, as if she couldn't believe that the smaller woman had brought her all this pleasure.

"Hey," Cosima mumbled awkwardly, rubbing the blonde's shoulder until she calmed down a little. "It's alright. I guess a first orgasm would make anyone a bit emotional, huh?"

 _"Je t'aime."_ Delphine insisted, seemingly unable to speak English. She cupped Cosima's face, desperate for her to understand. "It was never like this. Nothing was ever like this."

"I'm glad to have been of service."

 _"Tu ne comprends pas."_ The blonde was visibly getting more upset. She gestured wildly with her hands. "That…" Another gesture. "This…"

Cosima giggled. "Oh, that and this. Yeah obvs. I totally get it now."

Delphine let out a disappointed huff and it was the cutest thing Cosima had ever heard. She kissed her new lover.

 _"Je t'aime,"_ the blonde muttered again.

Cosima didn't answer, she wasn't a huge fan of love declarations from supposedly straight girls, though she had to admit that she'd never had anyone in her bed who managed to look so fricking adorable freshly fucked.

Delphine's curls were spread around her head like a halo and her eyes were still a bit incredulous, as if she couldn't fully encompass what had just happened to her body. Cosima tried to pull her fingers from Delphine's pussy, but the blonde grabbed her hand.

"Again," she demanded.

Cosima grinned. "You like it that much?"

Delphine nodded and pulled on her hand. Apparently once she learned how it goes, she was very happy to repeat the process to make her orgasm. She smiled at the blonde's eagerness, it reminded her of an excited puppy.

"You've seen the light now, haven't you?"

She pushed her fingers deeper inside Delphine and found the swollen spongy part at her front wall. Delphine was still so wet and excited, wriggling against her hand, unable to follow Cosima's rhythm.

"Cosima, I feel like… _comme je dois faire pipi._ "

"That's normal ," Cosima assured her. "You won't go _pipi_. I just want to try and make you squirt. -Well actually, researchers aren't sure about whether it's pee or not, actually. But who cares? It's sexy as hell."

"Less talking," Delphine groaned and she whimpered as Cosima quickened the pace.

The other woman was so wet that Cosima's fingers made a splashing sound with each thrust. It was just so hot to know how turned on and wet Delphine was for her. Cosima couldn't help rocking her hips against the blonde's to relieve some of her own tension.

"Oh Cosima! Oh!"

Delphine's nails dug themselves into Cosima's back as her climax approached. She moaned almost continuously and it didn't sound like any of the sounds she had made during her fake orgasms.

 _"Putain!"_ Delphine's hips bucked and her back arched. "What are you doing to me? I feel so… Oh!"

The blonde's muscles clenched around her fingers again and a gush of wetness spilled over Cosima's hand and arm. Delphine's whole body was trembling with pleasure.

"You did it babe. You squirted!" She took out her fingers and offered them to the blonde who hungrily sucked them into her mouth without a second thought.

"You're such a good girl," Cosima crooned. "Coming for me twice and squirting all over my hand."

Delphine whimpered at her praise and pulled Cosima towards her for a deep, bruising kiss.

She pressed kisses all over Delphine's face and then kissed a trail down her chest. She wrapped her lips around a swollen nipple and Delphine moaned again. Her hips kept bucking, unable to hold still.

Cosima descended down her body and took Delphine's swollen clit in her mouth once more, gently tonguing the little bud, mindful not to overstimulate the blonde.

She worked the other woman up to a third orgasm and apparently that was enough because when Delphine tethered over the edge for a third time, long fingers clenched around her shoulder and Delphine squirmed away from her mouth.

 _"C'est trôp_ , Cosima. _Merdre."_

Cosima moved up again and held the blonde as she was once again in tears.

"I didn't know it could be like this, Cosima," she sobbed. "Why did no one…?"

Cosima stroked her back. "Ssh, it's okay. You know now. You can do it all the time now. With your new vibrator."

Two dark eyes looked up at her hopefully. "And with you?"

Cosima squirmed under Delphine's intense gaze. "Um, I guess we could do this again if you want to."

"Yes," Delphine's answer came without a second thought. "Only you, Cosima. _Je t'aime._ "

Cosima shook her head. "Poor you, you've gone sex crazed after all those orgasms."

She laid down on her side and Delphine happily wrapped herself around her. This was familiar to the blonde, Cosima realized, the cuddling after sex.

They laid together like that for several minutes and she could feel Delphine's fluttering heartbeat calm down slowly. It felt so good. Just cuddling with the blonde felt so good.

"Can I touch you?" Delphine asked her then, an eager look in her eyes.

Cosima blinked in surprise. "Yeah, if you wanna. I mean, you don't have to, obvs. I can help myself out."

"-I want to. I want to lick your… your _chatte_."

Cosima shifted uncomfortably. "Delphine, two hours ago you were straight and we were practically strangers, now you want to lick my pussy?"

The blonde nodded.

"Are you bisexual now?"

"I don't know. I don't care. I just need to have you. If that makes me bisexual or a lesbian, _soit. Je t'aime._ "

Cosima shook her head. "Delphine, you can't just go making these love declarations to people. It's weird."

"I don't make them to everyone," the blonde protested, slightly offended. "But Cosima, you must feel this too. Between us. Don't tell me you feel this way with everyone, I don't believe you." She gestured between them. "I never felt like this before. Never. You made me feel so good. I want to do the same for you. Again and again and again."

Before Cosima had a chance to argue, the taller woman was kissing her and had flipped her on her back.

Cosima giggled as the blonde struggled to get her bra off.

 _"Ce putain soutien-gorge,"_ Delphine muttered angrily. "Stop laughing, you brat!"

Eventually Cosima took pity on the other woman and unhooked the garment herself.

Delphine gasped and licked her lips as Cosima's breasts came free from their confinement.

"So beautiful," she whispered appreciatively. A tentative finger reached out, very carefully, to touch her nipple. It was such an innocent gesture, so obviously coming from someone who had never seen a naked woman in the flesh before. Still, it was a huge turn on and Cosima let out a loud moan.

It seemed to spur Delphine on, she cupped both of Cosima's breasts in her hands and started to massage them gently. Taking first the right and then the left nipple in her mouth to suck them into rock hard points.

"Fuck, Delphine…"

"That's the idea," the blonde flashed her a cocky smile, but when she looked at Cosima's rocking hips, she grew uncertain again.

"What should I do?" She asked, pulling Cosima's wet panties off.

"Just do whatever. I'm so turned on, anything will probably make me come." She knew it was lame advice and part of her felt guilty for not guiding Delphine better, but a larger part was just too turned on to care.

Delphine spread her legs wide. If she was intimidated by seeing eye to eye with a very turned on vulva for the first time, she didn't show it. Instead she gently probed Cosima's opening with her finger and carefully tasted the moisture, as if she was sampling a wine. If she hadn't been so desperately horny, Cosima would have laughed at her actions, they were so typically French.

 _"Très bon,"_ Delphine decided. "I like it." She took a tentative lick and then wrapped her lips around Cosima's clitoris.

Cosima gasped and pulled at her shoulder. "Gently, baby," she murmured. "Not so rough. Let me get used to it first."

Delphine followed her advice and continued to softly lick around her clit.

"I need your fingers too. Think you can do that for me?" She asked breathlessly. The blonde didn't reply, but instead carefully pushed first one and then two fingers into Cosima's vagina.

"It's so soft," Delphine whispered in wonder, while Cosima moaned. "So soft and wet."

She helped Delphine set a rhythm and it didn't take long for her to come, clenching around Delphine's long fingers while the blonde lapped up her wetness. Afterwards Delphine pressed a soft kiss on her pubic bone and then moved up to kiss Cosima with a proud smile on her face.

"Amazing, baby," Cosima sighed.

Apparently pleasuring Cosima had been a turn-on for the blonde as well, because Cosima could feel her hips softly rocking against her thigh. She didn't even seem to be aware of the movement, until Cosima tensed her thigh and felt it grow slicker with arousal. She grabbed the blonde's ass and Delphine cried out as she rocked harder and faster, until she finally tensed and her climax took over. She sought refuge in Cosima's arms, her body trembling from head to toe.

Her cheeks were red and her chest flushed as she hid her face in Cosima's neck, her teeth softly nibbling Cosima's skin.

"Now you're getting shy?" Cosima chuckled. She pressed a kiss into blond curls. "Remember how only a few hours ago you were skeptical about ever having an orgasm?"

" _J'étais une folle._ I knew nothing." There was a teasing smile on Delphine's face however and she softly pulled on Cosima's dreadlocks.

"Yeah Jon Snow, you're quite the sex addict now, huh?"

Delphine giggled. "I like it." She looks up with a seductive smile. "I like you."

"Delphine…"

"Let's just try it, Cosima."

"What are you going to tell your friends? And your parents? And strangers when they ask if you have a boyfriend?"

"That I have a girlfriend. Who gives me the best orgasms." There was proud smirk on her face as she added: "As many as I want."

"And what if they turn out to be homophobes? Telling you it's wrong and disgusting?"

"I will tell them to go and screw themselves. Those who mind don't matter and those who matter won't mind, _n'est-ce pas?_ "

"You think it's that easy?" Cosima asked.

 _"Oui."_

Cosima allowed the blonde to wrap her up in her arms and kiss her.

"Okay, let's try."

Delphine squealed in delight. _"Tu es la mienne."_

And she was.

She pressed a kiss to the top of Delphine's head. "Gotta say, this was not what I expected when the mailman handed me that package…"

"You want to try it out later?"


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So I wrote a sort of sequel (on the train lol). Hope you like it!_

* * *

Cosima could hear moaning through the wall again. She sighed. Was Delphine honestly masturbating right next door?

She knew the blonde was kind of pissed at her. They had been dating for a couple of weeks now and Delphine had proven herself to be a very enthusiastic girlfriend.

She'd been afraid that Delphine would back out. That the blonde would be embarrassed to have a relationship with a woman.

She had been so wrong.

Delphine was not ashamed at all. In fact, last week, when a waiter had mistaken them for friends when they'd gone out for dinner, Delphine had corrected him, telling him that Cosima was her girlfriend with a proud smile on her face. It was totally unnecessary but undeniably adorable and every confirmation that the blonde was not embarrassed at all to be seen with her in public. She'd taken Cosima out for dinner, to the theater and they'd even gone to a lesbian nightclub last week at Delphine's insistence.

They'd slept together almost every night and sometimes Cosima really feared that she had awakened a monster in the blonde. Delphine seemed to be addicted to her touch. Cosima knew she should enjoy it as long as it lasted - it had to pass at some point - but God, she really couldn't get anything done in her free time.

Tonight she'd refused to meet up with the blonde, she needed some time for herself. She'd told Delphine about that yesterday, but the blonde had come over after work anyway. Delphine had pouted, tried to seduce her, argued that it was a Friday night and that it was a shame to spend the night apart, but Cosima wouldn't be swayed. Eventually Delphine had given up. She had muttered a passive-aggressive "fine" and walked back to her own apartment, slamming the door loudly.

Cosima didn't feel too guilty. She really needed some time apart. She had finally managed to do some laundry, cleaned up her kitchen and caught up on a Netflix show that Delphine didn't want to watch. But now she was lying in her bed and she could hear Delphine pleasuring herself.

She shook her head, the blonde was such a tease.

She wondered what Delphine was doing exactly. Was she using her fingers? Or had she bought another toy?

She let her own hand disappear in her panties and stroke her clit as Delphine moaned again.

A message popped up on her phone.

 _Are you there, chérie?_

 _-You're the devil,_ she sent back.

 _I'm not wearing any clothes,_ was Delphine's reply.

 _-Can I come over or are you still mad?_

 _I need you, Cosima. Come quickly. There's a key under my doormat._

She could hear a loud moan and wondered how Delphine was even able to still type.

She didn't think about it too long, instead she hurried out of her bed, out of the door and into Delphine's apartment.

The blonde was sitting on her bed on her knees, her legs were spread and she appeared to be riding something. Her small breasts were bouncing up and down.

It was a pillow, Cosima realized after a few seconds. Delphine was humping herself to an orgasm on a pillow, rocking her hips and sliding her clit against the texture of the fabric.

She gasped. She'd never seen someone do that before and it looked kind of weird. But it was Delphine, and Delphine could wear a snowsuit and play bagpipes and she'd still find it sexy. Plus there was something innocent about the blonde humping a pillow instead of a dildo or something more sexual.

She desperately wanted to switch places with that pillow though. She knew where she'd be laying her head to rest tonight, after they were done. It excited her more than it probably should; sleeping on a pillow that would smell like her girlfriend's pussy, a pillow coated with Delphine's arousal.

 _"Mon amour,"_ Delphine moaned. "I'm so close."

Cosima could smell it. "What do you need?" she asked and she licked her lips.

"Take off your clothes. And sit next to me."

Cosima didn't need to be told twice. She pushed off her pajama pants and pulled her tank top over her head. When she sat down next to her girlfriend, Delphine pushed away the pillow and straddled her left thigh instead.

The warmth and wetness of Delphine's pussy on her naked thigh made her groan.

"Fuck, Delphine," she moaned, gripping the blonde's hips.

Delphine rocked once, twice and then Cosima could see her face contort in bliss. Wetness dripped down her thigh and Delphine tensed for a moment, her back arching and her arm pulling Cosima's face against her breasts.

Afterwards she slumped against Cosima's body, letting out a shuddering breath.

"Oh, my beautiful girl," Cosima murmured, kissing Delphine softly. "That was so fricking hot."

Delphine's cheeks were flushed. "I saw a woman masturbating like this in a porn video. With a pillow. I wanted to try. I think I like it."

Cosima chuckled, combing some curls from Delphine's face. "You watched porn? You went through quite a sexual revolution huh?"

The blonde nodded shyly and pulled Cosima's arms around her tighter. "I want to try everything with you. Only with you, _ma princesse._ "

Cosima smiled. "You're such a sap, you know that?"

 _"Non,"_ Delphine insisted. "Just in love."

Cosima bit her lip. Delphine had overloaded her with love declarations, but she hadn't said it back. The blonde hadn't asked her about it, but it must be bothering her. She felt it was too soon though. Her feelings for Delphine went deep, but you couldn't say you loved someone after just a few weeks, right?

"I feel so safe with you," Delphine moaned. "So good." She started to move her hips again, wriggling in Cosima's lap.

Cosima chuckled. "God, you're insatiable."

Delphine blushed and hid her face in the crook of Cosima's neck and she felt guilty. She shouldn't shame Delphine's newfound sexual desire.

"I love it though," she added. She moved her hand to Delphine's breast and kneaded it softly.

"Delphine?" She asked. "Do you know what tribbing is? Tribadism?"

The blonde shook her head.

"Scissoring?"

A quick nod.

"You wanna try?"

"I thought it was like a myth," the blonde confessed shyly. "Something that everyone thinks lesbians do, but that they don't actually do."

"Some do it," Cosima teased, stroking Delphine's sides. "Let's just try if we can find a way to rub our clits together that feels good. Or we can rub against each other's thighs. I can't always come like that, but you can obvs. You're so sensitive down here." She squeezed the top of Delphine's mound.

The blonde pouted. 'But I want it to be good for you as well."

"I can still get pleasure if I don't orgasm. Besides, if I don't you can always make me come afterwards."

Delphine rolled her eyes. "And you said not having an orgasm was a big deal."

"I said _never_ having had an orgasm is a big deal. Don't tell me you're complaining now."

Delphine smiled and Cosima's heart stopped beating for a moment at that sight. The other woman was just so breathtakingly beautiful. A tall, beautiful, blond sex goddess. She couldn't believe her luck.

" _D'accord_. Let's try it. The scissors." The blonde gestured with her hand and Cosima was sure that she was deliberately mispronouncing the word, her accent heavy, but it was adorable anyway.

Cosima rolled Delphine on her back. "Are you wet enough? Do you have lube? Should I go get some?"

The blonde blinked at her. "I don't want lube. I want to feel just you."

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable. You're so sensitive, I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. I already had an orgasm. You didn't."

"I'll be fine. Just listening to you made me so wet. Okay, let's see how this works." She straddled one of Delphine's legs and moved forward. She spread her labia, exposing her clitoris, and experimentally moved her hips so that their clits were touching.

"I like this," Delphine moaned. "Is it good for you?"

She nodded, continuing to rub against her lover. She could tell by the flush of Delphine's chest that her lover wasn't going to last long. They fit together well, she realized. She couldn't remember this feeling so intense with any other partner. Was it because their bodies were a good match or because of her feelings for Delphine?

She felt on fire. It was as if the sensitivity of all of her nerve endings had been increased.

She could see Delphine's eyes closing with the pleasure and she started to talk: 'Can you feel that? How my clit is rolling over yours? How they're bumping into each other? You're so wet, baby. I love how our wetness is mixing."

The blonde gasped. "Cosima. I'm going to come."

"That's okay babe." She knew that Delphine had been trying to hold off her orgasms, trying to teach her body to wait to make them even more intense, but Cosima found herself not caring about that at all. It was just so unbelieveably hot to know that her lover was so turned on that she couldn't control herself.

"I want us to come together," Delphine whined, but her eyes were fluttering and her hips started to rock out of rhythm as she was reaching her peak. She was coming, but Cosima didn't relinquish the thrusts of her hips. She kept grinding herself against Delphine and the blonde kept moaning and rocking back against her. Both of them were so wet that Cosima was sure there would be a puddle afterwards.

 _"Oh mon dieu,"_ Delphine sobbed. "I... I-"

She hooked her arm under Delphine's left leg and pulled it up. "Is that okay?"

Delphine nodded. "Yoga." She gasped and then she whimpered as Cosima started to rub against her even faster. Both of them were a panting, sweating, and above all, very wet mess.

Cosima felt so turned on. Her clit felt as if it was going to burst.

"I'm going to come," she warned Delphine and she could feel her orgasm crashing down on her. Delphine moaned loudly and Cosima suspected she was either still coming or coming again. She let out a moan herself and allowed herself to get lost in the sensations that her body was experiencing. The heat of Delphine's wet pussy against her own, the two of them coming at the same time and the twitches of Delphine's hips that kept setting off new waves of pleasure.

Finally she moved her sex away from Delphine's, unable to withstand any more of the stimulation, and collapsed on top of her lover.

"That was so good, _chérie_ ," Delphine crooned. "I liked it so much."

Delphine's hand was pulling on her dreadlocks and the blonde kissed her face.

"Me too." Cosima moaned. "But we should really change the sheets."

"I want to taste you first," Delphine whispered, rolling Cosima on her back, switching their positions. "I need to know how we taste together. My wetness on your pussy."

"Fricking hell," Cosima groaned. "You're every lesbian's wet dream come true, you know that?" She wound a blonde curl around her finger and pulled on it.

Delphine blushed and playfully tried to bite Cosima's finger. She pushed her own fingers against Cosima's lips. "Now be quiet, _mon amour._ "

"Why don't you come sit on my face, babe?" Cosima asked, but Delphine frowned and gently slapped her breast.

"Maybe another time. _Tais-toi._ "

She moaned as Delphine descended down her body. She knew she wouldn't last long. She was still so sensitive from her previous orgasm. Besides that, Delphine had gotten really good at oral sex in the past weeks. She was a natural. She had been paying careful attention to Cosima's sounds and movements and Cosima was sure that Delphine could get her off within a couple of minutes if she wanted to.

The blonde seemed to be in a teasing mood however, she traced the outside of Cosima's labia first, they were covered in wetness; a mixture of Delphine's arousal, her own come and sweat. It was only when Cosima started begging, that Delphine spread her labia and took a long lick, moaning at the taste of their _mélange_.

"We taste so good together, _mon trésor._ "

"Delphine!"

"You are so beautiful. Did I tell you this? Your... Your pussy, it's so beautiful and pink, and it opens for me like a flower. Before we had sex I never thought I could find a vulva so pretty."

"Delphine. Stop teasing."

A soft bite in her thigh was the blonde's only response. "I like how it is puffy when you are excited and I love it when it weeps for me. I could look at it all day and all night."

"Delphine, don't be a bitch!"

Delphine chuckled and then Cosima finally saw the mass of blonde curls disappear between her legs and her lover placed her mouth where Cosima needed her most.

"Oh God," she moaned. "Baby..."

Delphine entered her with two fingers.

"Another one," she begged. "Please, another finger."

Delphine did as she said and she felt so full. Her hips bucked against Delphine's face as the blonde worked her expertly. Within a couple of minutes she could feel the edges of her orgasm creeping up on her. It was almost an out of body experience. There was just Delphine and her tongue and her clit and she was so delicously full.

She moaned and writhed under the blonde, her own fingers pulling at her nipples and then Delphine found her G-spot and she tethered over the edge. Hot liquid squirted from her pussy and the blonde lapped it up eagerly. Her legs were quivering while her hips rocked and her muscles clenched around Delphine's fingers.

"Oh Delphine!"

Delphine kept licking her and she could feel another, less intense orgasm, washing over her. She was sobbing and writhing and finally she pulled at her lover's shoulder.

"No more. No more."

Delphine smiled a huge grin as she came up to nestle herself on Cosima's chest, the lower half of her face covered in Cosima's juices.

"That was so good baby," Cosima told her. "So good."

Delphine's smile got even wider. _"Je t'aime, Cosima."_

She kissed the blonde.

"Do you love me too?" Delphine asked, her big brown eyes staring into Cosima's inquisitively.

"Yeah. I guess. I-" She saw Delphine's face fall and grabbed the blonde's hand. "It's just... It's a little soon to say that, alright?"

"I've been telling you for three weeks," her neighbor murmured. "Three and a half _en fait._ "

"I know. And I think it's great that you feel that way-"

"-Do you really? You didn't want me to hang out with you tonight." Those puppy dog eyes. Cosima was sure that they'd be the death of her one day.

"I made up for that right?" Cosima wiggled her eyebrows, but the blonde didn't laugh. "I... Things have been pretty intense Delphine. Which is great. Totes. It's been super amazing, but I need some time for myself every now and then. It's not that I don't want to be with you or anything. But I need to focus on my own things, on my own life. Don't you get that?"

Delphine nods, though there are still tears shining in her eyes. "It's just..." Her hands were waving in an effort to express her emotions. "It's just so intense. My feelings for you. Every time you're not around _tu me manques_. I miss you. I've never felt like this before. Even when I'm at work I keep thinking about you all the time. I want to be with you every single second of the day. It scares me."

Cosima kissed her hand. "I know. I feel that way too. But that's why it's good to spend some time apart, you know. To focus on your own things. Hang out with your own friends, your colleagues, spend time working on your hobbies. It's not because I don't like hanging out with you or anything. I mean, I'm like crazily in love with you. But I don't want to become one of those couples that suddenly drops all of their friends and hobbies and shares a Facebook account."

The blonde grinned, though a tear ran down her cheek. "You mean you do not want to use the shared e-mail address that I made for us either?"

Cosima chuckled. "What is it? cosima-and-delphine at gmail . com ?"

"No. Yahoo." The blonde pressed a kiss to her cheek, smiling. "I'm making a joke. I would never create a yahoo e-mail address for us."

Both of them giggled.

 _"Je t'aime,"_ Delphine told her again, almost a reflex.

"I'm in love with you too," Cosima paused. "Is that good for now? It's not that I don't feel it. I do. But I need some more time before I'm comfortable with saying it. I will, eventually."

Delphine nodded, pulling her close. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you. I shouldn't have asked you. It's not fair. You should take your time. To know you feel the same is enough."

Cosima moved closer and winced as she hit a wet spot on the sheets. "We should really change the sheets, baby. Maybe a bath as well?"

The blonde's eyes lit up at that. "I'd like that."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: This_ chapter follows directly after the last one and is sort of an interlude to set things up for the next chapter.

Special thanks to my wonderful beta, without her this chapter would have been a total train wreck.

* * *

"I've never taken a bath after midnight," Delphine giggled as Cosima pushed her to the bathroom. She threw the dirty sheets in the hamper that was placed there and looked around. Delphine's bathroom was much nicer than her own. It had a large, modern, built-in bath tub, with lots of space around it to sit. There were candles and a few small pillows. She wondered if Delphine had remodeled the bathroom or if the previous owner of the apartment had left it like this.

Delphine turned on the faucet and wriggled her legs. " _J'ai une grosse envie de faire pipi,_ " she confessed, looking at Cosima expectantly.

"You can say it in English, you know," Cosima teased. "There's no need to be embarrassed. You know the words."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Cosima, get out, I need to pee."

"Good girl," Cosima cooed, but Delphine raised her middle finger and mumbled: "Brat."

"Fine. I'll go get us something to drink. I need to rehydrate after all that. You too. I can't believe how you still manage to get so incredibly wet."

Delphine blushed as Cosima closed the door and she chuckled. It was still so easy to embarrass Delphine, even though the blonde had gotten a lot less shy about sex.

She used the toilet in Delphine's other bathroom and then filled two tall glasses with ice tea. She managed to find some snacks in Delphine's cupboards and fridge; mini pretzels and some grapes. An odd combination, but it would do.

She didn't knock on the bathroom door when she entered, her hands were too full for that, but fortunately Delphine was done relieving herself and she was seated in the still empty tub, adjusting the temperature of the water that came pouring down from the faucet.

"You can place it over there." The blonde pointed at a small table next to the tub. Cosima put down the drinks and climbed into the tub as well. She let her hand glide from Delphine's shoulder to her ass, pressing her lips to the moles she found on her way.

"Your bathroom looks much fancier than mine."

Delphine looked over her shoulder. "Aldous wanted it like this," she said. "He liked taking baths together."

"Did you like it too?"

Delphine hesitated for a moment before replying. "Yes. I think I did."

Cosima could feel the tension that suddenly lingered between them. She didn't like thinking about Aldous Leekie. What kind of a stupid name was that anyway?

Every time Delphine mentioned her ex (which she rarely did), she got a jealous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She hated that he had had Delphine. It was hypocritical, she knew that. Her list of bed partners was much, much longer than Delphine's. Delphine had only had sex with three other people. All men and none of them had ever made her come. That pleasure was solely reserved for Cosima. It still made her feel ridiculously proud when she thought about it. Delphine's pussy only wanted her. It only responded to Cosima's touch.

She let her teeth scrape Delphine's neck and the blonde gasped. "I bet Aldous never showed you what kind of fun you can have with a tub like this."

"What do you mean?" Delphine asked, trying to turn around, but Cosima had wrapped her arms around her middle, right under her breasts, which made it difficult to move.

"I bet I could make you come in this tub without using my hands or my mouth."

Delphine snorted. " _Mon amour_ , you're good, but not that good."

Cosima rolled her eyes. Did Delphine really not know about the joys of water jets?

"You wanna bet?" She started, but then she suddenly noticed a razor on the edge of the tub.

It was a man's razor and she flicked it away.

"Ew. Delphine, why is that here? Is it... Is it his?"

She sat up, but the blonde chuckled and grabbed her hand. She brought it to her lips to kiss.

"It was his, yes. But I was thinking of using it to shave my… You know."

"Your nether regions?" Cosima teased, half amused.

"I'm meeting him next week to give back his stuff and arrange some things. Then I can return this as well." Delphine flashed her a proud grin.

Cosima shook her head. Only Delphine would think that she was a badass for shaving her pussy with her ex's razor.

"Ew. Why don't you just pee in one of his shampoo bottles or something."

"That would be physically difficult, Cosima."

"I'm not letting you use that creep's razor. You should just throw it away. When are you seeing him anyway? I'll come with you."

"-No you won't."

"I will." Delphine turned around to face her and was met with a stubborn look in Cosima's eyes.

The blonde sighed and combed a hand through her curls. "Cosima, it would only be cruel."

"I want to come." She insisted.

"-You don't need to be worried, _mon amour_. Nothing will happen."

"I'm not worried. He couldn't even make you come. But I want to see his face when I show him that you're mine." She kissed Delphine hard.

"I'll tell him about us, _ma chérie_. But you can't come with me."

"Maybe you should wear the panties so at least the meeting will be over quick." She squeezed a strong thigh as she thought of the remote control vibrator that she'd bought for her girlfriend. It came with a pair of panties that had a special pocket to slip the vibrator in. She couldn't wait to try that out on Delphine, but the blonde had been reluctant to wear them in public.

Delphine giggled. " _Mon dieu_ Cosima! I couldn't!" However, the tentative look in her eyes told Cosima that she was not entirely opposed to the idea.

"How about this?" she offered her girlfriend. "If I make you come without the use of my hands or mouth right here in this bath, you'll wear the panties."

"How Cosima? I like it when you talk dirty to me, but I couldn't come from just that."

"Why don't you close your eyes and I'll show you how, baby?" Cosima offered. Without a question, Delphine closed her eyes and let her body lean back against Cosima's. After trusting Cosima with her first orgasm, the blonde seem to have an unshakeable faith that whatever Cosima did would bring her pleasure.

It was a huge responsibility, Cosima was more than aware of that. But she bore it with pride.

She wrapped her left arm tightly around Delphine's waist, while her right arm reached beside the tub for a towel. It was large and fluffy and she placed it in the water to kneel down on. She started to move Delphine forward, to the end of the tub, until she was sitting almost right underneath the faucet. She spread the blonde's legs and guided them to lie on the edge of the tub.

She sat up so that Delphine's upper body could lean back against her. It wasn't very convenient, their respective heights didn't work too well for this position, but she doubted Delphine would last long and she'd hold out for that time. To prevent the water from rising, she pulled out the plug, not wanting Delphine's head to be submerged. She turned down the water pressure a little as well, she didn't want to overstimulate her girlfriend's sensitive pussy.

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"_ Delphine mumbled, but Cosima shushed her.

"Be quiet. And don't peek." She tweaked a pink nipple and slowly let her hand travel down along Delphine's stomach. She could feel her girlfriend shiver.

"You're so responsive to my touch, baby," she whispered appreciatively. "And you're so beautiful." She cupped Delphine's pussy and squeezed softly.

The blonde moaned. "Oh, Cosima. Please!"

Cosima chuckled. "Don't worry baby. We'll get there."

She pushed her girlfriend's body slightly forward then and watched Delphine's reaction as the jet of the water from the faucet came down right above her clit.

 _"Oh mon dieu! Merde!"_

The blonde's eyes opened wide and her hips started to move.

Cosima chuckled as she brushed her hand through Delphine's hair and pressed kisses into the blonde curls. "Do you like it? Or is it too much?"

There was no answer, but the blonde kept moving her hips and placed one of Cosima's hands firmly on her right breast.

That message was clear enough and the blonde moaned as Cosima let her soapy hands massage Delphine's breasts. They felt tense and a little firmer than usual. Delphine had complained a day earlier that her period was coming, dissatisfied that this would disturb their sex life.

Cosima had assured her that she didn't mind having sex while the blonde was bleeding, but Delphine hadn't wanted to consider that. However, Cosima suspected that she might change her mind when she was faced with several days of celibacy.

Last week she'd been away for a night to attend a conference and Delphine had almost jumped her when she'd returned. The blonde had been so wound up, aroused to a point of discomfort. Cosima had actually felt sorry for leaving her unattended. They'd bought a new toy then, for Delphine to entertain herself when she was gone.

She was pulled back to the present though, by four nails digging themselves in her thigh, a sign of an impending orgasm. She stroked Delphine's nipples, while the blonde was rotating her hips under the water, her empty cunt clenching around nothing.

"Cosima, _mon amour_. Oh!" Her legs were quivering and Cosima helped her along a little, bringing a hand down to spread the blonde's labia, to make sure that the water was coming down in the exact right place.

Delphine's hips bucked and she let out a high-pitched moan. Cosima could see the second when pleasure overtook her and she reached her peak. Her eyes closed and her legs were trembling. Her own hand went down between her legs to shield her sensitive flesh from the stimulation.

"Enough," she groaned. Cosima moved the faucet to the side and plugged the drain again while Delphine still floated happily in her lap. She moved to a sitting position after a minute and pulled Cosima to sit between her legs.

"Aldous definitely never showed me that," she smiled shyly.

Cosima grinned. "Are you kidding me? That was how I first discovered masturbating..."

Delphine looked puzzled. "Really?"

"Yeah. How did you?"

"I don't know. I never really did it a lot. I went to a boarding school, I always had roommates. And later I just used my hand." She held up two fingers and winked at Cosima. "But you know I never came so there wasn't a lot of fun in that."

"Dork. Well, I used my fingers as well. I couldn't come like that at first either. Of course I figured it all out a lot earlier than someone I could mention..."

Delphine elbowed her. "Brat." She batted her eyes at her girlfriend. "I think I might need some more lessons though."

Cosima giggled. Delphine's hand was softly stroking her breast and the blonde kissed her.

"Maybe you could show me what you used to do?" Another kiss and then a hand went down to cup her pussy. Delphine wasn't really touching her, just squeezing her most intimate part, as if she was guarding it. Telling Cosima that it was hers. She sighed as she pressed a kiss in the hollow of Delphine's throat.

"You want to see me masturbate?"

The blonde nodded. "It's only fair. You've already seen me."

"You weren't masturbating, you were recreating a scene from a porn vid!"

"On my own! So masturbating. Until you came."

Both of them laughed at the double entendre.

"Yes, I sure came, baby."

Delphine's eyes were big and unguarded. "Will you show me how you pleasure yourself, Cosima? Please?"

"It's kinda hard to see in the bath, babe," Cosima muttered, but Delphine was unrelenting. She stuck out her lower lip and gently tweaked Cosima's right nipple.

"Cosima!"

As if she could deny Delphine anything.

"Fine." She pressed a kiss to the blonde's forehead as the other woman squealed with delight.

"Go sit on the edge of the tub. You can lean back against the wall."

"I'll be cold, Delphine," she whined.

"I'll warm you up later, _ma chérie._ You can put this around you." Delphine had grabbed a silk robe from the floor and handed it to Cosima.

Cosima did as she was told. She let the robe fall open so Delphine could see most of her body, and let her feet hang in the warm water. She wasn't that cold. It was actually kind of nice, a temporary relief from the hot bath.

Delphine was seated in front of her and Cosima spread her legs so that her girlfriend was staring straight at her pussy. The blonde licked her lips.

"Usually I use a vibrator, but if I don't have one near, I start with rubbing my clit. Not directly, just massaging around my-"

"- _Ma chérie._ Show, don't tell, _s'il te plaît_."

Cosima rolled her eyes, but started the movements. Slowly rubbing herself, enjoying the indirect and gentle stimulation.

Delphine sat up on her knees, her mouth slightly agape as she was watching her girlfriend.

"You like it?" Cosima asked and the blonded nodded.

"I like looking at you, _ma belle_. You are so pretty. Everything you do just turns me on."

Cosima moaned, sliding her fingers down to her entrance, spreading the moisture that she found there around and moving her fingers back to her clit.

"Does it make you hot, Cosima?' Her girlfriend asked. Her voice was husky. "To know that I'm watching you? Does it turn you on?"

She nodded and let out a small gasp as she let two of her fingers enter her cunt. It excited her more than she'd thought, Delphine watching her, the lust in her eyes obvious.

" _Oh mon dieu_ ," Delphine muttered. She moved closer and laid her head on Cosima's knee. Her right hand was massaging her own breast.

Cosima was still moving her fingers in and out, trying to rub her clit at the same time. Delphine's eyes were nearly black with arousal and when she saw Cosima's fingers disappear into her pussy again, she let out a whine. Without a warning she sank down her teeth into the tender skin of Cosima's right thigh. Hard.

Cosima shrieked. "Ow! Delphine, what the hell?!"

"I want to do it," her girlfriend mumbled, almost feverishly. "Let me do it. Please." She pulled at Cosima's arm and the dark haired woman let her fingers slip out. She offered them to her girlfriend, who hungrily sucked them into her mouth.

Delphine was too impatient to suck on them for a long time, though. She didn't waste any time preparing Cosima, but pulled her back into the tub and penetrated her girlfriend with two fingers.

"You're mine," she growled. It would have made Cosima laugh, but she was so on edge that all she could do was groan and mumble: "Yes. I'm yours. Only yours baby." She rode the blonde's fingers. It was hard and quick, but neither of them cared.

Delphine's possessiveness triggered something in her. She was so crazily turned on. She came within seconds when Delphine's thumb pressed down on her clit. Her muscles clenched around Delphine's fingers while her body slumped into the blonde's arms.

"Oh, Delphine," she sobbed. She was crying. She wasn't entirely sure why and she tried to soothe herself by burying her face in Delphine's neck.

"It's okay," Delphine mumbled. "It's okay, Cosima."

Slowly she calmed down, allowing Delphine to redirect them to a seated position. She sat between the blonde's legs again, leaning back against her lover's body. She was still catching her breath when Delphine pressed a kiss to the side of her face and she started to giggle.

"What is it, _mon amour_?"

Cosima couldn't stop laughing and she could feel a pinch in her side.

"Why the laughter, _ma belle_?"

"It's just- Were you jealous of my hand, baby?"

Delphine made a noise that was a combination of embarrassment and indignance, but then she joined Cosima's laughter.

"It was just... When I saw you being penetrated from up close. It just- It had to be me."

"You ruined your robe by pulling me into the water." Cosima sat up to take off the dripping wet garment. She flung it to the floor next to the bath.

"It will dry, _ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie_."

Delphine offered her some grapes and she munched on them happily, leaning back against her lover, feeling perfectly content.

"By the way, you're totally wearing the panties, babe."

The blonde groaned.


End file.
